deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Laharl
Laharl is an anti-hero from the video game series, Disgaea. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aurora (Child of light) vs Overlord Laharl (Disgaea) * Cell vs laharl (Completed) * Chou Chou Vs. Laharl * Laharl vs The Demi-Fiend (Completed) * Deus Vs Laharl (Abandoned) * Laharl Vs Meliodas * Neptune vs Laharl * Laharl vs. Sailor Moon (Completed) * Laharl VS Shadow * Laharl VS Spawn (Abandoned) * Vegeta vs Laharl (Abandoned) * Laharl vs Lucemon * Laharl vs Sonic Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Bayonetta *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Magolor (Kirby) *Superboy-Prime (DC) History Backstory * after a 3 Year nap Prince Laharl Woke up After his vessel Etna woke him up After waking Up and hearing his father died He Decided to become Overlord And Well He did But after becoming overlord An assassin had come to kill him this assassin was fallen angle Flonne Who Laharl defeated and then He had her join his party cause why not After that He had to deal with a whole lot of stuff including an attack on the nether world and even deciding to Invade Celestia (Disgaeas equivalent to heaven) But eventually he decided not to as Flonne was turned into a flower one fight later and Its reviled it was a test and Flonne was brought back As a fallen angle and they returned to the netherworld to live in peace kinda Cue time skip where His netherworld is once again in trouble As A Group planes to over throw Him and he discovers his Half angle half demon Sister Who eventually joins him like Flonne and eventually he fights a lot of the strongest overlords and Beats Some of them And even beats a person who absorbed the power of an entireentier netherworld (Only won cause said person Held back) And Now shows up in other disgaea games as a secret boss. Death Battle Info Feats - Strength * Should be comparable to Fuka who With Desco Can Cut the earth in half (only needs Desco Cause other blades don't have the length to do it) * His strikes can Hurt people who can tank dark death evil mans Gigantus laser * Destructive capability * Can destroy stars (basically stated to be A casual thing for a demon high tier) * Hits can Hurt people who can tank dark death evil mans Gigantus laser (not linking it again) * Can both blow up the earth and hinted at to be able to Burn it to dust (at the end of the video it says the losing ranger was burned to death The world too) * Speed * Can destroy stars (would easily take MFTL Speeds) * Can dodge Lasers which reach the edge of the Galaxy in seconds Durabillity * Can Tank everything Destructive Feat thus far (so attacks that can destroy stars and even galaxies) * Skills * Can Learn up to omega level fire Spells (every Disgaea character Can basically learn every spell) * Has 4 unique special skills * Can Learn Nearly every Fist skill (has a fist skill of A) and Every sword skill (Sword skill of S) Gallery Laharl.jpg Laharl chan.png|Laharl-chan (Yes, this is canon) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Half Human Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants